


Just How She Liked It

by brokje



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Mentions of exhibitionism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Some Derogatory Language/Misogynist Terms, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokje/pseuds/brokje
Summary: Upon returning to their hotel room after another successful show, Roxie thinks she deserves a reward. Velma isn’t so sure about that.Velma laughed. “I’m sure those daddies were just dying to see you like that, honey. You riled them up real nice.”“Didn’t I?” Roxie beamed, not bothering to lift her head or open her eyes.“So they wanted to see you spread your little legs for them like that. Big deal.”





	Just How She Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker, first time poster... well, first time in about ten years, it feels like. And oof, I really have to get back into the flow of it, huh? Well, you can never go wrong with some femslash. 
> 
> The dirty talk in this fic contains some misogynist terms (specifically, "wh*re"), so if that's not your cup of tea, I apologise. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!

Roxie let her fur coat fall to the floor as soon as the hotel room door fell shut behind her.

“Champagne, champagne!” she exclaimed, raking through her hair with her fingers, sighing loudly. She stepped out of her heels as she was walking, paying no attention to where she let them fall on the expensive parquet floor. “I would kill for a glass of champagne or two. You know, I think I deserve something nice to relax tonight.”

“Do you?” Velma had hung up her coat, scarf and hat neatly on the coat rack, stepped out of her shoes in the same tidy way, and was now carefully taking out her earrings, regarding herself and in the mirror atop the mahogany dresser.

“Sure I do! I think I was doing a particularly sexy job tonight,” Roxie replied, climbing rather gracelessly out of her dress and flinging it at a chair before dropping down on one of the luxurious beds. The sheets were silky soft, just how she liked them. There really was nothing better than getting into bed after a long, exhausting night of singing and dancing and flirting and generally being a star. She sighed contently and let her fingers glide over the bedsheets, brushing them down next to her sides.

Velma laughed. “I’m sure those daddies were just dying to see you like that, honey. You riled them up real nice.”

“Didn’t I?” Roxie beamed, not bothering to lift her head or open her eyes.

“So they wanted to see you spread your little legs for them like that. Big deal.” Velma stepped around the bed to face Roxie. She noticed her thighs twitching minutely and smiled to herself. Slowly, she reached out and let her hand trail up Roxie’s leg, finger by finger, inch by inch. “They all want to fuck you. Today was no different. They’ll still never,” she leaned down and scratched Roxie’s thigh, “have you.”

Roxie shuddered. “Well, they could, you know. That young handsome fella in the second row…”

Velma scratched her other thigh, her fingernails catching on the hem of the black stockings. She let her hand glide further upwards, smiling about the twitching muscles underneath her fingers. Roxie bit her lip.

“What about ‘im?” Velma asked with a calculated air of innocence, stroking the hem of Roxie’s panties.

“He could’ve had me,” Roxie breathed, “I’d let him have me right there.” She spread her legs a little further under Velma’s fingers. Her own hands moved over her chest, trailed over her boobs, inched towards her crotch. Velma grinned and hooked her finger under the middle of Roxie’s bra, pulling and tugging until Roxie got the hint and sat up. Her eyelids were heavy, and her gaze was clouded, and Velma wanted to kiss her so badly it almost burnt in her chest.

Instead, she whispered, “Sometimes I wonder if you know the difference between being a showgirl and being a whore.”

Roxie giggled. “There is one?”

Velma tutted softly and cupped Roxie’s neck in one of her hands, pressing her fingers down ever so slightly, then raking her fingernails up and down her shoulders, slipping off her bra strap and tugging the bra down to expose her breast. Roxie was beginning to look beautifully dishevelled - just how she liked it.

“Well,” Velma said nonchalantly, “a whore doesn’t put out for free, you know. You, however…” She let a finger travel down Roxie’s chest, over her stomach and crotch, finally hooked it under her panties and let them snap against her pussy. “You’d fuck a stranger in the second row.”

Roxie moaned. Velma scratched both of her thighs at the same time, the soft inside first, then the outside, then the inside again. Red streaks began to bloom on her pale skin.

“And you think you deserve a reward for that.” A whimper escaped Roxie’s mouth. Velma laughed and withdrew. “Well, what do you want, then? Champagne?”

“No,” Roxie gasped, “no no no, want… you, I want you.”

“I’m right here, sweetie,” Velma said.

“Your mouth. Please, god, get your mouth on me or I will… Please. Please, Vel.”

Without another word, Velma sank to her knees next to the bed and pushed Roxie’s legs apart. She mouthed at her wet underwear first, pushing her tongue against the fabric here and there until Roxie was bucking up under her. With a chuckle, she pushed her panties to the side and laid her lips on Roxie’s pussy.

Roxie moaned, loud enough for the next-door neighbours to hear them. One of her hands clutched the sheets, the other was curled around her own leg. “That’s it, oh god. Please. Wanted this. Wanted you the whole show long, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, oh god…”

Velma grinned, tongue pressed tightly against Roxie’s labia, as she scratched her right thigh again, making Roxie throw her head back and gasp sharply. Velma scratched her left leg, but lighter, and let her fingers drop between her thighs to push one, then two fingers inside her.

Velma knew exactly how to make Roxie lose her mind, and she liked to take advantage of it. She liked to toy with her clitoris and fuck her with her fingers, get her moaning and writhing, until her belly started heaving and her hands clutched the sheets tighter and tighter, and then she’d stop. Over and over she’d get her almost there, almost to the point of orgasm, and then slow down, take her fingers and mouth away, until Roxie was a twitching, whining, dishevelled mess. Just how she liked it.

This time was no different. Roxie started grabbing at her own breast, trying to get her fingers into Velma’s hair (unsuccessfully), biting her lip, Velma moved away, over and over until Roxie looked like she was going to go mad.

“Please, Velma,” she gasped, “Please, please let me come. Please. I’ll do anything. Anything you ask. Please. Please let me- please, I need- Please. God, please.”

Velma smiled, got up, and pushed Roxie down on the mattress, kneeling over her. Roxie’s hands immediately wandered up her legs, but Velma caught them by the wrists and pinned them down next to her head.

“Why don’t you ask your second-row darling?”

Roxie furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused. “Don’t want anyone but you,” she mumbled, “I want you to do it.”

“Only me?” Velma asked, “Nobody else?”

Roxie shook her head. Velma took one of her hands, still tightly grasped by the wrist, and slowly moved it down Roxie’s own chest, belly, to her panties. She let it hover there. “Not even yourself?”

Roxie shook her head again. Velma smiled. “But I’m telling you to do it. Will you do it then?”

She didn’t even finish her sentence before Roxie’s fingers started moving, sneaking under her panties and stroking herself. Her eyes were almost falling shut, and Velma thought that Roxie looked so beautiful, heavy-lidded and out of breath like this. Her eyes snapped open, though, when Velma lightly slapped her cheek.

“Look at me,” she ordered.

Roxie looked at her like there was nobody else in the world.

“Who gets to fuck you?” Velma asked firmly, her fingers trailing down Roxie’s arm to the hand in her lap.

“You,” Roxie breathed.

Velma pushed two fingers inside her again, pulled out, added a third. “And who decides when you get to come?”

“You,” Roxie moaned louder, pushing her hips down onto Velma’s fingers, fucking herself. “You, just you. Please…”

“And who,” Velma interrupted, leaning down and almost growling at her, “who do you belong to?”

“You,” Roxie whimpered, her voice raspy and almost gone. “You, it’s you, I’m yours. I’m yours.”

Her fingers picked up a faster pace, rubbing harder, her belly contracting now and then, and she fucked herself down on Velma’s fingers, panting and moaning shamelessly. Velma watched her brows furrow, her eyes crunch up, her mouth fall open… and pulled both her and Roxie’s hands away.

For a moment, Roxie was lying completely still, almost as if she was frozen, then she started pushing her hips up against Velma’s, desperately seeking any friction and finding none. “Please,” she whined, and she sounded close to tears, “please, please, don’t, no, please let me, please…” but Velma held her tightly down on the mattress until she stopped moving and opened her eyes to glare up.

“Clean up your mess, honey, your things are all over the place,” Velma said casually. “Be a good girl for once, and maybe I’ll let you come later.”

She let go of her wrists and gave Roxie’s cheek a friendly pat before she got up and moved to her side of the room to slip out of her own dress. She heard Roxie shuffling around behind her, moving her clothes and shoes, huffing to herself. She was doing as she was told, but Velma doubted she’d be on good behaviour for too long. It just wasn’t in Roxie’s nature to keep up the good girl act - but then again, that was just how she liked it.


End file.
